Beverage is generally classified as an alcoholic beverage or a non-alcoholic beverage; beer, distilled liquor, and the like are alcoholic beverages, and cola, cider, and the like are non-alcoholic carbonated beverages.
First, as for beers, there are bottled beers or canned beers which are often manufactured in a factory and sold by large quantities; and there are draft beers that are being stored in a beer container at the sales places for serving the drinkers in a bar (pub).
Also, as for carbonated beverages, there are bottled beverages or canned beverages; and those are being supplied to fast food stores and the like as stored in a container in the form of a concentrated carbonated liquid solution, which is mixed with water and being served to the drinkers as stored in a beverage container.
A most commonly used beer cup, as an example of a container wherein beverages are being contained, comprises a transparent glass material or a synthetic resin product. Since a relatively large amount is poured in at a time for drinking, generally, beer cups which can contain 500 cc or 1000 cc of beer are widely used.
Such a beer cup of the prior art is configured in a way that the lower bottom thereof is closed and the upper side thereof is open so that beverages are poured in through the upper side opening.
Especially, draft beers are produced through the fermentation and ripening process of wort followed by just filtering thereof without undergoing the sterilization process, and such draft beers are provided through the draft beer supplying apparatuses.
A draft beer supplying apparatus of the prior art being used in the beer specialty store generally utilizes a method wherein a supplying tube is connected to a draft beer tank, and a draft beer is supplied to the beverage container by opening and closing of the tube path using a valve provided in the supplying tube.
Beer has a relatively lower alcohol concentration among the liquors and thus anybody can simply enjoy without an imposition; however, unlike other beverages, a draft beer is being supplied through a beverage supplying apparatus and poured into the beer cup through the opening in the upper portion thereof causing a large amount of foams due to the injection pressure, so there has been inconveniences in that the foams have to be removed every time after the beverage is injected into a container such as a beer cup and the like.
Thus, since draft beers are mostly being supplied from the upper side when being supplied to a beverage container using a draft beer supplying apparatus of the prior art, a large amount of foams are produced when the temperature is inappropriate causing wetting of clothes due to spillover, or undesirable in the aspects of sanitation; and moreover, there is a problem in that the taste of the draft beers are being degraded due to the excessive foams.
Furthermore, a conventional beer cup has a problem in that the taste of the beer is degraded due to oxidation thereof due to contact of the beer with air when pouring the beer, and such phenomenon becomes more significant when drinking a draft beer.
The amount of foams of draft beers can be appropriately maintained when the draft beers are being supplied after forming a hole in the bottom surface of the beverage container for solving the above described problems; however, there is a problem in that this method cannot be adopted since no adequate method is available for sealing the hole in the bottom of the beverage container after the draft beer has been injected via the hole.
Thus, there is a need for a beverage container capable of eliminating such problems.
As a technology for solving the above described problems, there is Korea Patent registered on Mar. 7, 2013 under No. 10-1243382 titled “Device for blocking inlet of beverage cup and manufacturing method the same” (hereinafter referred to as “prior art”).
The prior art includes: an inlet which is penetratingly formed towards the inside and outside of the bottom of the beverage cup for supplying beverages inside the beverage cup through the nozzle of the beverage supplying apparatus; and a magnetic force blocking unit provided in the outer surface and the inner surface of the bottom of the beverage cup, and magnetically attached for sealing the inlet after the beverage is forcibly injected through the nozzle of the beverage supplying apparatus.
The above described prior art prevents the beverage from leaking towards the outside since the inlet is closed by the magnetic force blocking unit through magnetic force when the beverage injection is completed while the inlet is open.
However, since a magnetic force blocking unit having magnetic force and made of metallic material is used in the prior art, beverages may easily be in contact with the magnetic force blocking unit; and such contact may have a high risk of rust and the like which may spoil the beverages when the beverage cup is being used for a long time; thus, there is a problem in that the effectiveness is being degraded as a beverage container directly used for drinking by a human in the aspects of sanitary control and harmlessness to human body.
Especially, the adoption of the foresaid prior art requires a sealing technique for preventing the above mentioned magnetic force blocking unit from contacting with the beverages; such manufacturing method is not only unreasonable in the aspects of the manufacturability of the beverage cup, but also the manufacturing cost thereof will be increased; so there is a limitation in popularization of such beverage cup as a low cost consumable product.